1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutter assembly for mounting adjacent an opening of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter assembly of the prior art typically includes a right stile and a left stile disposed in a spaced and parallel opposing relationship with one another. A top rail and a bottom rail extend in a spaced and parallel opposing relationship between the right and left stiles. An example of such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,433 (the '433 patent) to Blachley. The shutter assembly disclosed in the '433 patent includes a right stile and a left stile disposed in a spaced and parallel opposing relationship with one another. Each of the stiles have a U-shaped cross section presenting a base and side walls. The side walls extend from the base to spaced distal edges to define a channel open at each end of the respective stiles. A top rail and a bottom rail extend in a spaced and parallel opposing relationship between the bases of the right and left stiles. An adhesive is disposed on the top and bottom rails for securing the rails to the stiles. The top rail is disposed in one of the open ends of each of the right and left stiles and the bottom rail is disposed in the other open ends of each of the right and left stiles. When the rails are inserted into the stiles the adhesive has a tendency to be removed and does not adequately cover the rails, thus creating a weak adhesive bond between the rails and the stiles.
Therefore, the top and bottom rails do not remain evenly coated with the adhesive and assemblies that are poorly adhered together are likely to fail. Plus, coating the rails with adhesive prior to inserting the rails into the stiles is a sticky and messy process.